¡Yo me quedaré con ella!
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: Shintaro y Kano tienen algo en común, ambos están enamorados de la líder del Dan, pero al parecer ella no lo capta, ¿que pasara si ambos deciden darlo todo por ella?, ¿se crearán conflictos?, ¿Quien se quedara con Kido?, ¿Ella parará de actuar tan tsundere?, ¿Shintaro parará de ser tan miedoso y gay?, ¿Kano parará de ser tan inmaduro?, descubrelo aquí (ShinKido y KanoKido)
1. Peliculas

_**PD: Muy posible OOC ya que es mi primer fic de Kagerou Project, cualquier ayuda Review o PM**_

Era una tarde noche normal para el Mekakushi-Dan eran alrededor de las 22:05 PM y todos los miembros del Dan se encontraban en sus actividades rutinarias, Kido se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos de la cena, mientras que Konoha, Hibiya y Momo jugaban a algún juego de celular, mientras que Momo y Hibiya se tiraban insultos entre si, dejando a Konoha confundido, Seto jugaba a hacerle trenzas en el cabello a Marry, la cual hacia una corona de flores, Shintaro discutia con Ene y Kano había salido antes de la cena pidiendo que por favor lo esperaran despierto, todos quedaron algo confundidos, pero luego decidieron hacer lo que les pedía en rubio. Todos seguían en sus actividades hasta que sintieron la puerta del apartamento abrirse, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver la puerta en la que se encontraba Kano con una bolsa negra en su mano

-Ah… Kano volvió- dijo Marry viendo con su usual dulce sonrisa

-¿Para qué pediste que te esperáramos?- pregunto Shintaro el cual bloqueo su celular dejando a Ene gritándole cosas como "maestro… no sea malo…virgen" o cosas por el estilo

-Kukuku~ debemos esperar a Kido de seguro va a amar el regalo que le traje-dijo Kano con su tono burlón de siempre, todos ya sabían lo que les esperaba, Kido golpeaba brutalmente mientras que el fingía que no le dolía

-Kano…en serio eres un maso—Shintaro iba a terminar la frase pero Kido salió de la cocina con su ropa usual pero su capucha abajo

-Y… ¿para qué nos hiciste esperar?- dijo con tono frio

-Kido-Chan no seas mala y que lo reserve con tiempo para ti- dijo Kano haciendo una especie de puchero abrazando a Kido por detrás haciéndola sobre saltar y sonrojarse , para luego volver a golpear brutalmente a Kano en el estómago con la cara roja

- Tan tsundere~ dijo Kano recuperando la respiración de a poco

- No me digas tsundere- dijo Kido lanzándole una mirada asesina

- De todas maneras- Seto interrumpió la pelea entre Kano y Kido llamando la atención de ambos

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Que es lo que nos querías mostrar de todas formas- dijo Ene desde el celular de Shintaro

-¡Ah! Cierto- dijo Kano agarrando la bolsa negra que había traído desde un principio

-Traje esta película para que la viéramos todos- de la bolsa saco una película con la portada de un fantasma totalmente aterrador con un título que no lo hacía mejor

Las reacciones como era fácil de imaginar eran totalmente distintas, Marry se aferraba a Seto diciendo cosas como "No son reales ¿verdad?" mientras que Seto e respondía cosas como yo te protegeré o algo por el estilo

Shintaro solo se armó de valor ya que no quería más burlas de Ene, la cual se moría internamente por esperar las reacciones del mayor del Dan.

Momo la quiso ver ya que al igual que Ene quería ver las reacciones de su hermano, Hibiya fue obligado por Konoha ya que el androide lo obligo a sentarse en el sillón donde verían la susodicha película, Kido en su lugar dijo que ya estaba bastante grande para ver esas películas, pero fue convencida por Kano quien la comenzó a amenazar con que era una miedosa o cosas por el estilo y también poder Moe de Marry.

Al final termino así (_**Van de derecha a izquierda **_)Marry sentada sobre las piernas de Seto en el sillón, a su lado Hibiya, y a su otro lado Momo, debajo de ellos en el piso se encontraba Shintaro, Kido , Kano, Konoha y Ene en el celular de Shintaro que lo sostenia Konoha.

La película comenzó como siempre en una casa normal, con una familia normal etc, a medida de que pasaba la película, se podía escuchar los chillidos de Marry, los pequeños gritos de Momo aferrándose en Hibiya y Hibiya lo mismo, Shintaro gritaba Gaymente mientras se aferraba brazo de la líder del Dan la cual hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no gritar, pero pegaba saltos y temblaba ligeramente cuando pasaba algo, el único que podía captarlo era Kano quien a pesar de tener miedo, estaba un poco preocupado por Kido quien estaba ya visiblemente asustada

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto Kano acercándose a Kido quien había sido soltada recientemente por el gay de Shintaro

-No, tu tienes miedo haciéndose el valiente- dijo Kido, pero obviamente Kano no se lo creyo, ya que vio la mano de la Chica temblando ligeramente

-Tu sabes, si tienes miedo puedes gritar no creo que te hagan burla o algo- dijo Kano levantando una ceja mientras sonreía divertido, Kido simplemente giro la cabeza y se concentró en la película

-Baka- murmuro Kido mientras reunía el valor para seguir viendo la película

La película seguía pasando y se encontraba en su punto del clímax, de la nada una cara horripilante salió de algún lugar haciendo que todas gritaran, bueno mas que todos los únicos que chillaron fueron el NEET gay, La moe de Marry, Hibiya, y sorprendentemente Kido soltó un chillido más femenino que nunca, tan así que les dejaría claro a todas las personas que dudan si es hombre o mujer que es mujer y se escondió en Shintaro el cual se sorprendió y le dio un sorprendente cálido abrazo a la líder del Dan, a pesar de estar muerto de miedo, reunió un poco de valentía de su supuesto macho pecho peludo interior y abrazo a la raramente sumisa líder del Dan, sorprendiendo a el resto

-Danchou-san….- Momo dijo mientras veía atónita la repentina actitud de Kido

-E-estoy bien- dijo mientras seguían escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Shintaro, mientras que este sentía una mirada asesina, llena de odio por parte de Kano, y el NEET le sacaba la lengua infantilmente

-Kido~… si no quieres seguir viendo la película puedes para de verla- dijo Seto un poco preocupado por el estado actual de la líder

-E-Estoy bien… de todas maneras esto solo asusta a niños pequeños- dijo Kido mientras seguía viendo la película ya separada de Shintaro, provocando que todos la miraran con cara de "are you fucking kidding me"

-Lo que digas-

La película termino entre, gritos, chillidos, abrazos, celos… etc.

La película termino como a la media noche y todos se fueron a dormir, Marry fue con Seto ya que la medusa no se atrevería a dormir sola, además de que la menor de los Kisaragi ocuparía su cama esa noche, junto con el tsundere de Hibiya, que fue "forzado" por Momo.

Kano estaba algo cansado para dar una de sus famosas caminatas nocturnas, aparte se quería asegurar de que Kido pudiera dormir, a pesar de todo se preocupaba bastante por Kido, y no quería que SHintaro, el cual dormía en el sillón junto a Konoha la apoyara en vez de él.

Kido aun con los nervios de punta se fue a acostar en su habitación, aunque en el fondo sabía que terminaría escabulléndose en la habitación de Kano por miedo o simplemente porque tenía frio y quería alguna excusa para estar con el rubio.

La noche fue pasando y eran alrededor de la 1:30 AM y Kido no podía conseguir el sueño aun, por más que se revolcara, jugara en su celular, escuchara música, no podía conseguir el sueño.

Kido no tuvo más opción que levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, pero, a diferencia de otras veces sintió a alguien en la cocina, no era ni Marry ni Seto, ya que ambos de seguro estarían abrazándose el uno al otro en la cama de Seto

-_¿Quién será?-_ Kido se preguntó a si misma mientras se asomaba en la puerta de la cocina. Era Shintaro, estaba tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja, mientras estaba sentado en el mesón murmurando cosas para sí mismo.

-¿Shintaro?- pregunto Kido mientras veía a Kisaragi, el cual se sorprendió a la repentina voz de la líder en la cocina, sobre todo porque no esperaría que estuviera despierta a esas horas de la madrugada

-Ahh… danchou- dijo Shintaro algo aliviado de que fuera la líder y nadie más de Dan, hubiera sido más incomodo

-¿problemas para dormir?-

_**Aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic :D ¿Cómo estuvo?, ¿Bien?, ¿Mal?, ¿Horrible? Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas, jejeje, debo admitirlo también me gusta el ShinKido, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer cap de esta escritora novata :D ¿Reviews? **_


	2. Amigos

- ¿Problemas para dormir?- dijo con esa voz de preocupación bien escondida en el fondo de tu todo su ser

- Algo así - dijo Shintaro tratando de no sonar tan mal

- Soy la líder puedes decirme lo que sea- dijo Kido mientras se servía un vaso de leche

- Lo sé, pero no creo que lo entiendas- dijo Shintaro mientras que miraba a su vaso con cierta tristeza

- Puede que así sea...pero seguro te puedo ayudar en algo, somos _amigos _de todas maneras- dijo Kido mientras que a Shintaro le llegó directo en la friendzone

-S-supongo- dijo Shin mientras que se paraba y se dirigía al living

-¿te vas?- preguntó Kido mientras que veía al NEET acostarse de nuevo en el sofá

-Si...me entro sueño- dijo Shintaro mientras bostezaba

- Buenas noches- dijo Kido mientras que se sentaba en el mesón

- Buenas...ZZZ- Shintaro no terminó y se quedó dormido dejando un poco atónita a Tsubomi por las capacidades tan fáciles de dormir de Kisaragi

- Pareces un niño pequeño - suspiro Kido mientras tomaba rápidamente el vaso de leche que se había servido y se asomó en la ventana de la sala mirando la calle con cierta incomodidad, la película aun la tenía bastante aterrada y sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría algo y le agarraría los pies.

Ante este pensamiento Kido se estremeció visiblemente y menos ganas tendría de dormir, así que se dio media vuelta y se iba a dirigir a su cuarto pero se detuvo a ver la cara de Konoha y Shintaro allí en el sofá. Konoha tenía una cara tranquila y adorable, mientras mordía la punta de una almohada. Shintaro tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y juraba que esa la primera vez que veía al mayor de los Kisaragi con una cara tranquila y no con una cara que decía que la vida valía mierda.

Kido se enterneció con la escena de ambos miembros del Dan durmiendo tiernamente, y arropó a Konoha quien estaba un tanto destapado, y luego se dirigió al NEET, pero él no estaba destapado, pero a diferencia de Konoha, al parecer justo ahora estaba pasando por un mal momento en su sueño, y empezaba a temblar visiblemente, Kido le acarició suavemente la cabeza a Shintaro y besó su frente, haciendo que ella misma se sorprendiera y se sonrojara por su acción.

_**Pero mientras en el fondo del pasillo...**_

Kano miraba con disgusto la escena, no soportaba que **su** Kido besara a otro hombre, aunque fuera en la frente, no lo soportaba, sintió unas ganas enormes de golpear fuertemente la cara de Shintaro quien gracias a él cálido beso en la frente de Kido parecía haberse tranquilizado.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al tema e ir a acostarse.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, llegando a su habitación, mientras que le lanzaba maldiciones mentales al NEET.

Se acostó y no podía dormir, no después de la escena que vio. Se quedó en silencio durante un momento, y luego sintió como su puerta se abrió lentamente, y algo, o mejor dicho alguien se paraba a su lado, sintió como ese "alguien empezaba a sacudirlo ligeramente mientras que sentía como la voz de Kido lo llamaba

-K-Kano, despierta- su voz a pesar de ser nerviosa, era tranquila, haciendo sonreír cálidamente a Kano, raro en él, ya que normalmente lo haría con esa sonrisa estúpida que usaba siempre con su máscara

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Kano con voz adormilada, a pesar de estar despierto durante un buen rato ya

- ¿P-puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto con una cara Kawaii , que si no fuera por lo de hace unos momentos y los celos que aún permanecían, le hubiera dado un derrame nasal nivel dios a Kano

-N-no es como si el dormir contigo me hiciera sentir más segura o algo por el estilo, t-tonto-

Pero obviamente el lado Tsundere de nuestra adorable Danchou ataca.

Kano no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto y se corrió hacia un lado, dejándolo a él en el lado de la muralla y a ella en el borde.

-Gracias S-Shuuya- dijo Kido mientras que se apoyaba en el pecho de Kano

- De nada Tsubomi- dijo Kano mientras que se apoyaba en la cabeza de la ya susodicha Kido

-¿Q-Quien te dio permiso para llamarme así?- pregunto Tsubomi un tanto enfadada

-Pero si tú empezaste- dijo Kano mientras abrazaba más cálidamente a Kido, haciéndola sonrojar visiblemente, aun con la oscuridad de la habitación

-Yo no te llame así, Tonto- dijo Kido escondiéndose en el pecho del ojos de zorro

- Lo hiciste y lo sabes- dijo Shuuya con un pequeño bostezo

-Buenas noches Shuuya- dijo Kido mientras apretaba tiernamente a Shuuya

-Buenas noches Tsubomi- dijo Kano mientras acariciaba el cabello de esta

-Te amo- dijo Kano apenas audible, por lo cual Kido no lo escucho, aparte que había caído dormida.

Kano cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras sentía el olor del cabello de Tsubomi y lo empezaba a oler, pronto el también cayo dormido, dejando a ambos dormidos.

La mañana llegó en Japón, despertando a la mayoría de los habitantes en el país. Casi todos los del Dan estaban despiertos, casi todos en pijama, pero despiertos y en el living esperando a que se despertara su ma- quiero decir, líder, pero ni ella no Kano estaban en pie, cosa rara ya que Kido por lo general era una de las primeras en despertar, a excepción de Seto, el cual por lo general tenía que ir a trabajar en sus trabajos de medio tiempo.

-Nee~

Marry, ¿No viste a Kido esta mañana?- pregunto Seto a la albina

-Nopi, no la he visto, ni a Kano tampoco- dijo Marry mientras que a Shintaro se le activaba la alerta "Kido y Kano se encuentras solos en algún lado"

-Vamos a buscarlos- dijo Shintaro intentando evitar el pensamiento de que Kano podría estar dándole duro a Kido en este momento.

Shintaro y el resto buscaron por toda la casa y todas las habitaciones, pero no había ningún rastro de ellos, en este momento, todos apuntaban a un lugar en específico:

La habitación de Kano

Shintaro y el resto se pararon fuera de esta y el NEET, tragando saliva sonoramente, abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Kano y a Kido durmiendo, abrazados, con las piernas entre cruzadas, dando respiraciones calmadas, y a penas notadas.

Todos miraron la cara del NEET, y solo podían decir que todos estaban de acuerdo con algo:

Los 5 (sin contar a Ene) querían decirle a Kano "_Run bitch RUN_", pero era demasiado tarde, Shintaro agarro una almohada cercana y golpeo a Kano brutalmente en la cara, despertándolo de golpe, aun sabiendo que Kano _es un amor_ cuando lo despiertan de una manera así.

-¿PERO QUE MIER-?- Kano iba gritar, pero Kido lo abrazo fuertemente mientras que murmuraba una que otra frase difícil de entender, mientras que su rostro se acercaba un poco al de Kano, de seguro en su sueño estaba pasando algo totalmente distinto, pero en la vida real, ella estaba a punto de besar a Kano, mientras que Momo y Marry chillaban, Seto y Hibiya se pusieron pálidos al ver el rostro de odio de Shintaro hacia Kano, y Konoha como se había aburrido, se fue a la nevera a conseguir algo de comida.

El resultado de esta mañana:

-Konoha dejando al Dan sin comida

-Hibiya y Seto resando por en la invisible tumba de Kano

-Shintaro persiguiendo a Kano por todo el apartamento

-Kido mordiendo la almohada de Kano

-Y Marry y Momo chillando como FanGirls

¿Qué nos espera el resto del dia?

_**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de el fic C:, actualize mucho antes de lo que espere, cosa que me hace realmente feliz c: asdasd**_

_**Comentarios del cap de hoy:**_

_***Creo que mas de alguna parte me quedo muy fluffy**_

_***Este cap fue 99% escrito con mi celular**_

_***El prox cap, pienso que sea mas divertido que el de hoy**_

_*** y nose cuanto me demorare en actualizar ;C ya saben, la escuela me tiene llena de trabajos**_

_**Recuerden review para saber si les gusto el cap, cualquier sugerencia o petición, ya saben review ;)**_

_**Se despide MitsuNyanDesu**_

_**PD:LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A PAPI JIN :3**_


	3. El capitulo mas raro de mi vida

Después del escándalo de la mañana, todo el Dan se encontraba en sus actividades rutinarias, lo cual consiste en hincharle los ovarios a Kido, mientras que esta hacia el papel de la mama en el Dan.

-Nee~- la voz de Kano resonó fuera de los audífonos de Kido pero esta no lo escucho ya que tenía el volumen de la música muy fuerte, y aunque lo escuchara de todas maneras lo ignoraría de igual forma

-Kidooo~~~- Kano hizo un puchero al ver a Tsubomi ignorándolo, pero luego una sonrisa pervertida se formo en su rostro

-Tsu-bo-mi-chan~- Kano agarro los pechos de Kido asiéndola sobresaltar y hacerle una llave media rara a Kano, y luego dejarlo en el piso con el rostro con un sonrojo nivel dios

-D-Dios, si querías hablar contigo me hubieras llamado de una manera más normal, Idiota- dijo Kido volteándose a picar una zanahoria

-Lo intente, pero no escuchaste- dijo Kano sentándose a duras penas en una silla de la cocina

-C-cállate- dijo Kido

Pasaron unos minutos y Kano recupero el aire, pero aun así ninguno de los dos hablaba, Kido sintió que el aire estaba muy tenso, y decidió romper el aire incomodo de la habitación

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?-

-¿Eh?, ah cierto, los chicos y yo vamos a ir a ir a hacer la hora mientras cocinas ¿podemos?- dijo Kano con cara de gato con botas (coincidencia xDD)

-De acuerdo- dijo Kido sin preámbulos, sinceramente quería respirar un poco

-Yaaaaay- Kano salió y anuncio al resto que podrían salir, se escucharon varias opiniones que iban desde, ¿habrá comida?, hasta un gritito de emoción

-Recuerden llegar antes del almuerzo- dijo Kido asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, para luego escuchar un siii~ de manera colectiva.

Se escuchó la puerta de la base abrirse, todos habían salido menos Shintaro quien simplemente dijo

-No me gusta salir- dijo Shintaro caminando dentro de la base, pero fue detenido por Kano quien le dio una sonrisa con una mezcla pequeña de celos

-Se tus verdaderas intenciones Shintaro-kun por eso vendrás con nosotros- dijo Kano con una sonrisa y un tono feliz forzado

-¿D-de que hablas?- dijo Shintaro mirando hacia otro lado

-…Aquí el mentiroso soy yo, asi que se me esos trucos de memoria- dijo Kano agarrando a Shintaro por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastro hasta la salida del Dan

-Volveremos temprano Bye~- dijo Momo caminando junto con el resto hacia algún lugar, dejando a Kido sola dentro de la base

-¿Adiós?- se preguntó Kido a sí misma, algo confundida por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

-_¿Desde cuando que se llevan mal?-_ pensó Kido, pero no le dio más importancia al asunto y decidió seguir cocinando

Mientras en cualquier otro lugar…

El resto de los miembros del Dan caminaban tranquilamente por el parque, molestándose entre si, ir acaramelados (*ejem*Seto y Marry*ejem*), quedarse viendo cualquier puesto de comida, y Shintaro y Kano enviándose miradas asesinas.

-Chicos- la voz de Konoha llamo la atención de todos, volteando para mirarlo y que Momo dijiera

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella

-Nada, olvídenlo- dijo dándosela vuelta dejando confundidos a los miembros del Dan

Pararon frente a la tienda de convivencias, todos entraron a esta con el objetivo de conseguir la mercadería del mes, ya que de seguro Kido iria hacerlo más tarde y obligaría a alguien a acompañarla.

-Nee~ - la voz de Kano llamo la atención de todos, para luego apuntar un puesto de lotería que se encontraba allí

-¿Intentemoslos?- dijo Kano entusiasmando a todos menos a Shintaro, pero aceptó a regañadientes

Todos estaban frente a la rueda, el premio era un viaje para dos personas, Shintaro y Kano eran los más rivalizados, todos saben a quién invitarían si les tocara el premio, pero buano, el punto es que era el turno de Shintaro, el estaba a punto de girar la ruleta, pero el celular de Momo sonó en ese momento, llamando la atención del resto

-¿De quién es?- pregunto Kano viendo la cara deprimida de Momo

-Mi agente, tengo que ir a terminar de grabar mi nueva canción- dijo Momo mientras lucia deprimida.

-Está bien Momo-chan- dijo Marry mientras veía a la idol con una sonrisa decidida

-Pero…- dijo Momo, mientras desviaba la mirada

-¿pero?- pregunto Shintaro mirando la cara triste de su hermana, Momo en ese momento se reanimo y salió corriendo en dirección al estudio y grito

-MAS TARDE LES CUENTO- dijo mientras se alejaba

-¿MOMO-CHAN?- pregunto Marry mientras observaba a la idol irse a toda prisa

-Como sea…-dijo Kano mientras que se daba vuelta al ver a Shintaro, pero se dio cuenta que el Neet temblaba mientras veía la pelotita

-Gane…-susurro Shintaro

-¿Eh? No te escuche- dijo Kano mientras que hacia una pose rara y ponía la mano en forma de "no te escucho"

-Gane- dijo Shintaro desinteresado mientras que recibía el premio

-Por cierto…¿Qué es?- pregunto Hibiya con algo de curiosidad

-Un viaje para 2 personas en unas termas alejadas de la ciudad durante 1 semana- interrumpió la empelada que estaba allí. En ese momento Shintaro se reanimo de golpe, pero como sabemos cómo es la rata antisocial no lo demostró y se guardó el premio en su bolsillo, dejando a Kano pesando lo siguiente

_-Lista para asesinar a la rata roba Kido:_

_1.-Cortarle las piernas y amarrarlo en medio de un bosque_

_2.-Ahorcarlo y actuar de cadáver_

_3.-Quemarlo vivo_

_4.-Darle un erizo mal preparado_

_5.-Darle miel y leche vencida y amarrarlo en una canoa para que se cague allí mismo_

_O también—_Kano iba a continuar pero antes de darse cuenta estaba fuera de la puerta del Dan con el resto, y También se dio cuenta de otra cosa ¿CUANDO MEIRDA FUE QUE COMPRARON TODA LA MERCADERIA? Realmente debió haber estado metido en sus pensamientos como para que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Nuevamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando él y el resto del Dan escucharon una voz cantando dentro del departamento; Momo no pudo haber sido ya que ella estaba fuera grabando, la voz era muy distinta a la de Marry, Hiyori estaba muerta, y Ayano menos, por lo cual quedaba una única opción, era Kido, su voz era bastante afinada y bonita, sorprendiendo incluso a Seto y a Kano, eso que la conocían hace bastante tiempo pero nunca la habían escuchado cantar, lo cual enserio era raro porque de los 10 años en los que se conocían realmente se sorprendieron de que Kido cantara así de bien, de seguro que si no fuera porque aún no entraban al apartamento estaría tan roja como la bufanda de Ayano, Kano sonrió ante este pensamiento, pero fue sacado de su mundo como por octava vez en el día por Shintaro, quien dijo:

-Esa canción…- dijo mientras escuchaba la canción

-¿La conoces?- pregunto el shota mientras miraba al rata

-Es el segundo opening de Kill la Kill – dijo Shintaro mientras que miraba la puerta con un pequeño destello en sus ojos

-_Senobishiteitanda __  
Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de__  
RUNWAY wo aruku egao no uragawa__  
Kakushita tsumori de___

Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa_  
Minukareteshimatteite__  
Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo___

Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai_  
Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara__  
Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni__  
Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru-_ El resto se quedó sorprendido, primero, ¿Cómo Kido conociera la letra del opening de un anime?¿desde cuanto que canta tan bien?¿porque estaban parados como idiotas fuera del apartamento mientras que escuchaban a su líder cantando?, como sea, la inocente de Marry abrió la puerta entrando junto al resto, pero como no vieron a Kido , pensaron que estaría en su habitación pero decidieron no molestarla y fueron a la cocina a dejar las cosas, pero como nuestro miembros son tan estúpidos, no se dieron cuenta que la voz de Kido venia de la cocina y no de su habitación, y claro que como la suerte de Seto es como la de un gato entre una manada de perros hambrientos, él era el que iba primero entre todos, y como nuestra increíblemente adorable líder tenía reflejos, onda, que competían con los de Snake y Raiden juntos, un cuchillo llego directo al lado de la cara de Seto con precisión exacta, asustando obviamente a todos haciendo que casi se cagaran del miedo.

-V-v-v-v-v-v-v-volvimos- dijo Seto con una voz tan aguda que de seguro seria confundida con la de Hatsune Miku

-Olviden lo que escucharon recién o yo misma me encargare de ir a invitar a Freddy, el exorcista, la tipa del aro, Jason y a la otra tipa del grito, para tener una pijamada personalmente con cada uno de ustedes entre ellos y yo ¿entendieron?- pregunto Kido con una mirada sombría

-S-SI- chillaron todos mientras se meaban en si mismos (**no literalmente xDD**)

Nuevamente paso el escándalo, Kido y el resto se encontraba en la sala de estar en sus actividades normales, ella se sentó en el sillón y empezó a meditar. Sinceramente ¿Qué no podían tener un día tranquilo sin tener amenazas de muerte cada dos segundos, o formar un desastre entre todos?, bueno, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, le gustaba de esta manera, aunque últimamente ella había estado captando problemas entre Shintaro y Kano, ¿Habría alguna razón en especial?, ¿Sera porque el idiota de Kano es muy hinchapelotas, o es porque Shintaro es muy amargado?, ¿Habrá otra razón?, no le gustaba que el Dan, tuviera conflictos entre ellos, debía llegar al fondo de esto sí o si de alguna manera.

Kido fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Shintaro, el cual se veía algo nervioso

-D-Danchou, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto el bastante nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kido con una mirada un tanto cálida, pensó que el HikiNeet tendría un problema realmente malo, aunque sea algo tímido, no era normal que tartamudeara tanto

-L-La verdad es que umm….esto… yo quería pedirte- Shintaro estaba muy nervioso, así que no sabía que decirlo, ¿le pedía allí mismo frente a todos? O se lo pedía internamente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kido preocupándose un poco por Shintaro

-L-lo que pasa e-es que…- dijo Shinatro tartamudeando, aparte que sentía la mirada tajante de Kano

-Si pasa algo puedes decírmelo- dijo Kido preocupada oficialmente

-T-Tsubomi….y-yo, la verdad te quería preguntar si…- Shinatro estaba demasiado nervioso y la mirada de Kano no ayudaba mucho en ese momento

-Q-querrias….-

-VOLVIIIII!- la voz de Momo sorprendido a todos y asustando a Shintaro provocando que digiera algo realmente estúpido

-¡QUERRIAS PRESTARME UN TAMPON!- okey, el mundo se acaba de ir a la mierda, sinceramente, para que mierda Shintaro querría un tampón, a no ser de que sea afrodita o algo por el estilo.

Las expresiones eran simplemente…raras

Momo quedo con una cara de "WTF"

Hibiya quedo como "…"

Seto quedo como "¿K-Kido ocupa tampones?"

Kano simplemente quedo como "Wow"

Konoha no entendio nada

Marry quedo como "pero si Kido-chan no ocupa ese tipo de protector ¿no?

Shintaro quedo con una cara de "mierda"

Y por último pero no menos importante, Kido

Ella tenía la cara roja y sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza, ósea, no es que ella ocupara eso, pero que rayos un chico le estaba pidiendo algo que nunca se imaginó que le pidiera alguien en la vida, sinceramente este era uno de los momentos vergonzosos de su vida, que quería que le digiera. Solo le quedo una opción: correr y esconderse en su cuarto y dejar que el resto del Dan se cagara de hambre, ¿Qué? No le iba a pasar algo que no tenía, ni mucho menos decirle que no ocupaba.

Tsubomi corrió y se escondió en su cuarto, más tarde saldría a darle de cenar al resto.

_**Okey este cap me quedo… raro xDD, llevaba harto rato preguntándome en que escribir en este cap y salio esto xDD, espero tomatazos plzz, es que enserio aun no quedo conforme con el cap, pero es la base para el siguiente y el resto de la historia, vamos no creo que el resto olvide tan fácilmente la vez que Shintaro le pidió un tampón a Kido xDD**_

_**Review plzz**_

_**Se despide su estúpida y sensual autora Mitsu!**_


	4. Suprise madafaca

-Por lo tanto iremos a comprar ropa- dijo Momo parándose decidida con las manos en la cadera, mirando a una entusiasmada Marry y una asustada Kido.

Lo que paso fue lo siguiente:

Como la suerte de Shintaro es como si te comieras una manzana, la vomitarás, se lo comiera un perro, este lo vomitara, luego llegara el tío obeso y sudoroso de la familia, se lo comiera y luego lo defecara, esa es la suerte de nuestro querido HikiNeet. ¿Dónde íbamos? Ah cierto, bueno, el Neet no se había dado cuenta de que dentro del sobre había una notita que decía, "_**Felicidades te has ganado un viaje junto a una idol y sus amigos para ti y tu amiga**__"_ , cosa que hizo saltar a nuestro gato con botas, e hizo llorar sangre a nuestro HikkiNeet. Momo también la hizo saltar de emoción, ella podría tener unas vacaciones con sus amigos, encima, alejados de la sociedad, sin tener problemas con sus fans o esas cosas por el estilo, por lo cual decidio ir junto a las chicas del Dan a unas entretenidas compras sin interrupción de chicos, la idol no podía estar más feliz.

-Que emoción- dijo Marry mientras sonreía entusiasmada

-Y-yo paso- dijo Kido mientras que hacía unas señas con las manos

-No Danchou-san, tu vendrás con nosotras- dijo Momo decidida mientras que se paraba autoritariamente

-No quiero, estoy bien con la ropa que llevo ahora mismo- dijo Kido resignada mientras que cruzaba los brazos bajo se pecho y desviaba la mirada

-Danchou-san tú también eres una chica y tienes que arreglarte- dijo Momo mientras que inflaba las mejillas y se inclinaba hacía Kido

-L-Lo se pero- dijo Kido

-Sin peros-dijo Momo mientras que se paraba de manera derecha nuevamente

-Si voy, no te ayudaré más con salir a la calle sin almar un alboroto- dijo Kido con su famosa mirada muerta mientras la idol palidecia

-P-pero- tartamudeo la idol

-¡Danchou!- se escuchó la voz cibernética de Ene proviniendo desde el celular de Momo la cual le mostró el celular a la líder

-¿Ene?- preguntó la susodicha

- Danchou-san, hay algo que deberías aprender- dijo Ene mientras que negaba desaprobatoriamente

-¿Q-Que?- preguntó Kido

-Cada vez que te cambies de ropa deberías apagar tu computadora- dijo Ene en un tono malicioso, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de parte de la idol y las otras 2

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron las 3

- Quien sabe quizás, no lo sé…., podría traficar fotos tuyas, o podrías despertar un día y están pegadas alrededor de toda la base- al terminar Ene con esa estúpida y sensual voz de troll que hace en ocasiones como esa, Kido se sonrojo y simplemente se preguntó _¿Cómo mierda haría para pegarlas por toda la base?, Ene no era más de alguna especie de Software para computador _ luego de pensárselo un rato se recordó el miembro más troll que conoce ,Kano, ese estúpido con cara de gato con SIDA podría esparcir las fotografías por toda la base WUAAAAH!, su lista de opciones en este momento era:

-O Ene traficaba sus fotografías de ella en ropa interior

-O iba de compras con las demás y "sufría" probándose toda clase de vestidos vergonsos

Tras pensárselo un rato dijo:

-Está bien lo haré- dijo Kido con un tono de resignación, al escuchar esto Momo y Marry agarraron a Kido y la abrazaron, mientras esta desviaba la mirada un poco incomoda

-P-pero no significa que me guste vestir cosas como esa o algo por el estilo- dijo Tsunde- quiero decir Tsubomi

Luego de almorzar y terminas sus deberes, las chicas se dirigieron al centro comercial, aunque Kido no estaba realmente entusiasmada con esto.

Caminaron un rato y las 4 llegaron a la primera tienda, llenas de vestidos con volantes y cosas por el estilo, iba a ser una larga tarde para Kido.

Mientras tanto en la base se encontraban solos Shintaro y Kano, ya que Konoha, Hibiya y Seto habían salido a comprar comida y esas cosas ya que el estómago con mente habia acabado con todo lo que habían comprado la semana anterior, por lo cual dejo el aire bastante tenso en la base.

Kano para romper este silencio incomodo, dijo lo siguiente con un tono nada amigable

-Kido es mía y si te atreves a tocarla te la verás conmigo- dijo Kano con un rostro tan serio que es casi sorprendente verlo así

-No creas que me rendiré tan fácilmente- dijo Shintaro con el mismo tono serio que ocupó Kano

-Haré que te rindas de alguna manera u otra- dijo Kano sonriendo de manera misteriosamente

-No creo que lo logres, intenta lo que quieras pero no lo haré- dijo Shintaro algo extrañado con el tono ocupado por Kano anteriormente

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Kano mientras que le hacía una especie de seña para que Shintaro lo siguiera por el pasillo, y este algo extrañado lo siguió hasta que quedaron fuera de la habitación de Kido

-¿Qué quieres hacer aquí- preguntó el ex hikkineet

-Si dices estar tan enamorado de ella supongo que la conoces bien ¿no?- preguntó Kano abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la peliverde

-Supongo, pero ¿Por qué estamos en la habitación de Kido?- preguntó el pelinegro, mirando a su alrededor

-Si la conoces tan bien supongo que podrás hacer esto con facilidad- okey oficialmente Kano es un misterio con patas

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shintaro

-Kukuku~ hagamos un reto, el primero que encuentre los vestidos y ropa femenina de Kido gana- dijo Kano ganándose una cara sonrojada por parte de Shintaro

-I-I-Imposible, Kido no tiene vestidos- dijo Shintaro mientras que se imaginaba a la líder con toda clase de vestidos femeninos y vergonzosos, cada vez con menos ropa, hasta el punto que estaba teniendo un derrame nasal con solo imaginárselo, el rubio se dio cuenta de la pervertida mente de Shintaro, y con una sonrisa forzada dijo

-Si sigues desnudando a Kido con tu mente tendré que dejarte en coma yo mismo-

-C-cállate, tú quieres meterte en su ropa sin su permiso- dijo Shintaro mientras que desviaba la mirada un tanto tímido. Kano no se fijó y entro en la habitación de Kido y empezó a buscar en la habitación, y Shinatro lo siguió por instinto

Estuvieron buscando por un rato, y no encontraron nada, logrando que Shintaro se cabreara un poco, pero siguió con el juego del rubio.

Pasó un rato y definitivamente no encontraron nada, el pelinegro se cabreó y gritó

-¡Esto no tiene sentido, es obvio que Kido no tiene nada de lo que tú dices!- gritó el pelinegro, sorprendiendo al rubio, el cual estaba debajo de un escritorio y se golpeó en la cabeza al exaltarse con el grito de Shintaro

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?, hay un lugar que no hemos revisado aún :3- dijo Kano apuntando un lugar en la cajonera de Kido

-P-puede que haya algo allí- pregunto Shintaro sonrojándose ligeramente

-Quien sabe, veámoslo- dijo Kano con un brillo en sus ojos, en definitiva, estos idiotas olvidaron su objetivo inicial

-D-de acuerdo- dijo Shintaro nervioso y se acercaba a la cajonera y Kano la habría lentamente.

La sorpresa que se llevaron el miembro númer era que la leyenda número uno del Dan era cierta, ¡Kido de verdad ocupaba ropa interior con encaje!, o por dios, había de todos diseños y de todos colores y lo que era peor aún ¡No era tan plana como todo el mundo pensaba! Sinceramente, El maldito Gay y el estúpido gato iban a morir en fantasías de Kido en ropa interior, claro que ambos no se lo podían creer, por lo cual ambos tuvieron que tomar la ropa interior y mirarla con algo de incredulidad

-Deberíamos empezar a comprobar las leyendas urbanas de la base más seguido- dijo Kano mientras que estaba igual de sonrojado que el HikiNeet

-Y-Yeaaah- ambos siguieron mirando algo incrédulos la ropa interior de la líder, pero se les detuvo el corazón cuando escucharon a la líder diciendo

-Volvimos-

-Uwaaaaaa, compramos un montón- se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Marry mientras que se sentaba en el sillón

-¿Ara? No hay nadie al parecer- la voz de Momo se escuchó esta vez

-Supongo que me iré a mi habitación- dijo Kido mientras que se acercaba a su habitación

_-YA VALIMOS, MIERDA, KIDO NOS VA A ASESINAR-_ pensaron el par viendo que estaba la ropa interior de Kido en sus manos y algunas que otras prendas en el piso.

Kido entró a la habitación, en efectivo, tenía un montón de bolsas, de seguro llena de ropa y cosas así, y miró a los dos miembros del Dan ya muertos en su habitación y encima con su ropa interior, al chocar la mirada los 3, los dos chicos palidecieron, mientras que Tsubomi se sonrojó a máximo y con un tono mortal dijo

-U-USTEDES DOS TIENEN DOS PUTOS SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR DE MI HABITACIÓN SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MATE ANTES DE QUE SE DEN CUENTA- Los 2 idiotas corrieron gaymente fuera de la base , mientras que la gente en la calle los miraba con cara de "Estos tipos deben dejar la droga", y Kido en su habitación estaba con la cara tan roja que pasaba desapercibida en la familia de los tomates

-¿Danchou-sa—Momo no alcanzo a terminar, ya que por reflejo golpeó a Momo en la cara, dejándola inconsciente

-¿¡M-MOMO!?- gritó una sorprendida líder al ver a la miembro número cinco inconsciente en el piso

-Kido-chan ¿Estas- KYAAAAA ¿Q-QUE LE PASÓ A MOMO-CHAN?- preguntó Marry asustada mientras miraba el "cadáver" de la Idol

-N-No importa por ahora ayúdame a llevarla al sofá- dijo Kido mientras que tomaba a Momo, y la pequeña medusa sacaba las bolsas que estaban sobre el sofá.

Pasó alrededor de una o dos horas y el resto de los miembros habían vuelto, Momo aún no despertaba y sinceramente los miembros se estaban preocupando, en especial Kido quien fue la culpable de esto. Se quedaron unos 15 minutos en silencio, hasta que escucharon unos gemidos por parte de la rubia, haciendo que los miembros se alegraran y Kido diera un suspiro de alivio.

Lo primero que Momo atinó a decir fue:

-¿Danchou-san?¿Por qué me golpeaste?- más que molesta lo preguntó en un tono de curiosidad

-Etto, fue porque estaba pensando en algo y….y me asustaste y por reflejo te golpee…L-Lo siento Momo- dijo la líder apenada

-Está bien Danchou-San… yo fui la que entro sin avisar y—Momo no alcanzó a terminar ya que la voz de Hibiya la interrumpió

-Obaa-saaaaaaaaan, ¡¿Por qué dejas tu ropa interior tirada en el piso?!- dijo un Hibiya un tanto molesto con unas bragas rosabas, con uno que otro encaje blanco, y con un brasier a juego

-¡No me digas abue- espera, esa ropa no es mía- dijo Momo mirando confundido al menor

-Entonces es de ¿Marry-nee?- preguntó Hibiya pero esta negó con la cabeza, gracias a esto todo el Dan giró la cabeza hacia nuestra lider, quien se sonrojó fuertemente y sin pensarlo dijo

-¡S-SETO PRODRÍAS GUARDAR **TU **ROPA INTERIOR!- Todo el mundo miró a la Danchou con cara de WTF? y Seto la miro confundido, ante esto la Danchou activo su poder y se escondió en algún lugar de la base, dejando atónitos al resto del Dan, pensando

-_LA LEYENDA ERA CIERTA-_

Luego de haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarto rato los miembros del Dan se fueron a acostar, menos Kano, Shintaro y Momo, ya que los Kisaragi tenían que irse a sus casas, y Kano salió a uno de sus paseos nocturnos.

Kido por su parte tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía dormir, por esto se fue a hacerle compañía al estómago con mente, se sentaron ambos en el sillón y se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Konoha hizo una pregunta un tanto shockeante a la líder del Dan

-Kido-san, ¿está bien si te amo?- preguntó Konoha, mientras que Kido se sobresaltó y sonrojada dijo

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que si esta bien, etto, amm, ¿e-en qué sentido l-lo dices?- dijo Kido mientras que hacía un intento fallido por parecer tranquila

-Cocinas muy bien, y siempre te preocupas por nosotros, tienes un lado amable- dijo Konoha con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que a Kido casi se le saliera el corazón de los putos y malditos nervios

-A-Arigato, p-pero aun no entiendo en que sentido- dijo Kido mientras que miraba algo confundida a Konoha, pero aun con su rostro sonrojado

-Te amo en el sentido que eres como un hermana mayor o una madre para mí- dijo Konoha mientras que abrazaba afectuosamente a el la líder, la cual tímidamente devolvía el abrazo.

En ese momento Kano entró y quedó en shock total ante la escena, no pudo evitar molestarse ya que Kido no era del tipo que era muy cariñosa, algo tuvo que haber pasado.

Kano molesto y sin decir una palabra se fue caminando hacía su habitación, dejando atónitos a el par con cabello de color anormal

-¿Kano?- preguntó Kido, pero el pelirrubio se fue de la base, con una cara no muy contenta, dejando confundida a ambos miembros del Dan confundidos.

Ahora Kido oficialmente no podrá dormir tranquila

_**Hiiiiii~ Mitsu here lol :3, este capitulo estuvo listo para el 15 de agosto pero se me cortó la internet y no lo pude publicar :C pero les cuento un momento épico ese día**_

_**-Estaba en la calle y eran las 12:30 del día y de repente pasó un camión escuchando Kagerou Days a todo volumen lol-**_

_**Aasdasdasda fue hermoso :3, por otro lado…. ¿Quién pensó que habría KonoKido en el cap? Adsasdas aunque no la quiera como el sentido de romance xDD¿Qué pasara con el pelirrubio? ¿Pasarán cosas interesantes en el próximo cap?, tendrán que esperar a que actualice :3 **_


	5. Chapter 5

-Nee~- Kano se encontraba junto a Kido en la cocina, la cual lo ignoraba cruelmente, pero el pelirrubio seguía insistiendo, claro que esta era como la vez número 4.500 que llamaba a la peliverde pero esta lo seguía ignorando, como todos sabemos el pelirrubio odia ser ignorado por la peliverde, como era costumbre de él, abrazó a Kido por la espalda, pero esta en vez de darle la paliza de costumbre, esta siguió cocinando

-¿No que estabas enojado conmigo?- pregunto Kido mientras que seguía cocinando, pero el rubio no se movió en la absoluto, solo abrazó un poco más fuerte a Kido y con un poco de valor lo y e dijo

-No hay nada entre Konoha y tu ¿verdad?- Kano pregunto mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de Kido, de seguro ahora está muerto de la vergüenza, Kido sonrió ante esto, pero luego se dio cuenta de un detalle, ¿Desde cuándo a Kano le importan las relaciones entre ella y los demás? O por otro lado ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que él se hubiese enojado con ella?, acaso Kano ¿Estaba celoso?, Nonono eso no es posible. Como sea como estos son uno de esos pensamientos que pareciera que demoraran horas y en realidad duraban segundos, Kido respondió casi de inmediato

-B-baka, obviamente no hay nada entre Konoha y yo….- Kano no dijo nada mientras que Kido algo tímida le respondió

-A-Aparte, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con que te hayas enojado- Kano levanto el rostro y se separó de ella, encendió su máscara para parecer como si estuviera serio y decidido, pero en realidad estaba avergonzado y su rostro era como si le hubieras arrojado un litro de pintura roja en la cara, bueno como sea, dio vuelta a Kido y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y su rostro se sonrojara ligeramente…

-Tsubomi, desde un tiempo atrás… la verdad es que tú me—Kano no alcanzó a terminar ya que entró Shintaro y agarró a Tsubomi decisivo por la muñeca y sorpresivamente besó a Kido frente a Kano, dejando claro que Shintaro no la compartiría con nadie, Kido obviamente pensaba cosas como "PERO QUE MIERDA" Kano con una mirada de amargura arrebató a Kido de la misma forma en que la había hecho el HikkiNeet anteriormente y le dio el mismo beso a la peliverde, dejándola más confundida aún, luego de ese escándalo, la peliverde salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras los otros dos se tiraban una especie de cadenas de maldiciones entre ambos, ya que eran los únicos 3 en la base, ninguno de los otros miembros vieron la escena.

Como sea, era la hora de la cena, y Kido no había salido de su habitación, pero recordó que los miembros del Dan a excepción de ella, valían mierda cuando se trataba de la cocina, y de mantener el orden, y de limpiar la base, y de- okey ya entendieron…

Danchou fue a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no quería ver la cara de nadie, vamos, a todos les pasaría lo mismo si dos chicos en menos de un minuto les robaran 2 besos y seguidos (y si eres chico…ñeeeh, HARD YAOI), como sea, paso un rato y la comida se encontraba lista, y todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Kido, por su parte puso la música de I-Pod a todo volumen y camino con los platos, les dejó uno a cada uno, pero cuando se acercó a Shinatro y a Kano dejo los platos más rápido que de costumbre, y como la suerte de Kido vale mierda, esta se tenía sentar entre Kano y Shintaro, nunca hubo problemas con esta posición de los asientos, pero por el asunto de la mañana esto se volvía incomodo, ¡AAAAAAH, OJALA NUNCA LA HUBIERAN BESADO ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS!, pero si no fuera por eso este fic no tendría sentido- quiero decir, debo parar de romper la cuarta pared ¿verda? Okey… como iba diciendo, todos notaron la incomodidad entre el trio, y como Seto es el único idiota con las agallas como para preguntarle cosas incomodas a la líder del Dan, este algo inocente les preguntó:

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- todos viraron la cabeza hacia los otros miembros, dejando a estos más incomodos de lo que ya estaban

-Etto…-Kido bajó la mirada a su plato el cual por cierto casi ni había tocado, Shintaro miró al techo sonrojado y Kano, con su máscara obviamente dijo despreocupadamente

-No mucho, solo tuvimos sexo duro con Kido- lo dijo tan natural que todos los miembros se tomaron el comentario enserio, cosa que causo que todos tuvieran como siempre reacciones distintas, como era de esperar, sin embargo no pasaron ni 5 segundos y el ojos de zorro se encontraba noqueado en el piso, mientras que tenía su rostro rojo y sostenía en el aire un puño soltando humo del impacto, luego dirigió la mirada al HikkiNeet y este tenía una cara de perversión, y ella casi como si fuera Seto leyó la mente del Neet y lo dejo noqueado

-Hentai- dijo para sí misma mientras que se volvía a sentar, y luego miro a sus compañeros que seguían aturdidos, Luego uno a uno fueron rompiendo el silencio

-Nee Seto- dijo Mary mientras miraba curiosa a su compañero sonrosado

-¿Q-Que pasa Marry?- dijo Seto, aunque sabía que era una mentira por parte de Kitsuneme-san, aún seguía bastante shockeado

-¿Qué es el sexo?- Okey el maldito de Kano se las va a pagar al resto del Dan dentro de un rato

-BUAJAJAJAJA O-O-O MY BAUAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE LO HAYAN JAJAJA CREÍDO KUJAJAJAJA- Ene no paraba de reír

-P-Pero si Kano-San lo dijo así, obviamente nos los íbamos a creer- dijo Momo inflando sus mejillas

-Vamos todos sabemos que el amo nunca dejara de ser virgen- Ene dijo esto mientras se sentaba sobre una de las aplicaciones del celular, cosa que hizo que todos digieran al unísono

-Buen Punto-

Después de todo este escándalo, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse por su pijama, pero de todas maneras igual tendrían que dirigirse a la sala de estar, ya que habían decidido ver una película entre todos(Shinatro y Momo se quedaron también).

Ya habían salido todos con sus pijamas respectivos y se sentaron en la sala como habían decidido, y se sentaron en las mismas posiciones que la vez anterior.

Esta vez era el turno de Marry en elegir la película, ya que sabían que el gato con botas elegiría una película de terror como la de la otra vez para que el resto del Dan se cagara del susto y que la Danchou del grupo lo abrazara y este tuviera autocontrol y no violarla, aunque profundamente se arrepentían de haber elegido a Marry para elegir la película ya que de seguro esta escogería una película sumamente vomita arcoíris y cursi, pero era mejor que ver su galería Yaoi, pero meh dejemos eso de lado.

El punto es que había un gran estuche lleno de películas en el y Mary ojeaba la carpeta sin encontrar algo que realmente le gustara, hasta que un brillo en sus ojos apareció, haciendo que los miembros del Dan se miraran preocupados

-Etto~ Mary-chan, ya decidiste que película quieres ver- dijo Momo nerviosa, haciendo que Marry se diera vuelta apuntando una película en particular…

-Q-Quiero ver esta- dijo la oveja mientras que ocupaba sus ojos moe moe y apuntaba una peli llamada

(_MUSICA EPICA_)

"Bajo la misma estrella"

…

"_**PUTA VIDA**_"- fue lo que pensaron todos los miembros al ver el DVD que contenía la película

-M-Marry, emms…- Seto vacilo pero Mary leyó la mente de su amado zoófilo y dijo

-Quiero ver esta-

-Pero- a continuación hizo una sonrisa tan adorable y apapachable y les dijo con un tono moe

-¿Tendré que llamar a Kuroha?- dijo esta haciendo que todos ellos se sentaran menos Shintaro el cual miraba confundido los repentivos cambios de opinión de sus amigos

-Apúrate onii-chan y pone la película-

-Apresúrate Shintaro-kun-

-Oji-San eres lento-

-Shintaro-

-Tehehe- Mary rio sobre el regazo de Seto con una sonrisa ganadora mientras que los otros miembros la miraban con cara de "Te odio, pero te amo".

Habia terminado la película y todos estaban con lágrimas en sus ojos, incluso Kano, el cual intento ocultarlo con su máscara, pero la peliverde lo golpeo en el estómago, haciendo que la máscara de Kano se destruyera, el Neet obviamente como es un gay lloró como perra en celo, el Shota lloro también, Konoha no lloró ganándose una mirada de "Eres una puta roca sin sentimientos" por parte del resto, la rana gigante seguía siendo un llorón, Momo lloro, pero no tanto como Mary que lloro desde el momento en que Hazel se entera que Augustus tenía el tiempo de vida marcado, Ene no tomó atención realmente en la película, y Kido ocupó su poder para "ocultar" su rostro, aunque no se notaba tanto, pero igual sabían que había llorado debajo de un polerón con capucha que se había puesto sobre el pijama.

Luego de esto y dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara se fueron a acostar, Kano salió a dar sus paseos nocturnos, Kido se fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche, y Shintaro se fue a la sala de estar y empezó a escuchar música, junto a Ene, la cual se empezaba a quejar sobre los gustos de música de su amo y este le decía lo contrario, iniciando otra de sus comicas peleas.

Kido termino de tomar su leche y se dirigió A Su habitación, claro que para llegar a esta tenías que cruzar por la sala de estar, y como la Danchou amaba la música, no pudoevitar sentir interés y por detrás se acercó a Shintaro, haciendo que a este casi se le saliera el corazón

-Me asustaste- dijo Shintaro, mientras que observaba como la líder se daba la vuelta y se sentaba a un lado de el

-¿Qué estas escuchando?- dijo Kido mientras que miraba curiosa al HikiNeet

-¿E-Eh?- seguido de esto el Neet le entregó un audífono y ella empezó a escuchar la canción que se transmitía a través del celular de este

-Esta voz…..¿Es vocaloid?- preguntó ella mientras que al NEET se le iluminaron los ojos

-¿Lo conoces?- el tomo las manos de Kido, haciendo que esta un tanto nerviosa mirara para otro lado

-A-Algo así- Shintaro se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando las manos de y reuniendo algo de valor dijo

-K-Kido- Shinatro se puso tan rojo como su jersey y dijo

-¿T-Te gustaría salir conmigo?-

_**ChanChan… los dejo con la intriga, pero no lo van a saber pronto ya que estoy más que castigada, ahora actualice por que ocupe uno de los computadores de la escuela..**_

_**Como sea, lamento si este cap no quedo tan gracioso como esperaban porque aún yo no me convesco, y no puedo revisarlo**_

_**PD: LOS AMO TRATARE DE VOLVER PRONTO CON UN CAP MEJOR 3**_


	6. No era normal

-¿E-Eh?- Kido miró atónita a su compañero, sinceramente nunca esperó una declaración de Shintaro ¿Qué le pasó al mundo de un momento a otro?, en menos de 24 horas el mundo comenzó a actuar raro, primero la besan 2 veces por un par de personas que sinceramente nunca se esperó que lo hicieran, bueno, Kano a lo mejor, pero ¡No!

Segundo, causan la cena más vergonzosa del mundo con Marry y sus preguntas incomodas, o mejor dicho… ¡¿Por qué carajo ella no sabía que era "eso"?!, sinceramente no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o era por que pasó más de 130 años en una casa a la mierda de la sociedad.

Tercero, la pequeña moe moe Marry convence a todo el Dan amenazándolos con el maldito de Kuroha para ver "Bajo la misma estrella", claro que ella nunca lo admitiría pero amaba el romance entre Augustus y la protagonista, ¡Pero es aparte!, y encima ¡llega el Neet y se le declara!, ¿Qué se supone que debería responder? Quiero decir… no estaba segura por lo que sentía hacía el, ella lo tenía que admitir:

Sentía algo por Shintaro hace un tiempo atrás, pero había un problema… cada vez que intentaba descifrar sus sentimientos hacía el pelinegro, aparecía el idiota de Kano en su mente, si Kido lo admitiera de seguro ella le gritaría a mar y a cielo que ¡Estaba confundida entre el zorro y el conejo!, si así es, Kido Tsubomi estaba confundida entre Kano Shuuya y Shintaro Kisaragi y "el momento de la mañana" no la ayudaba en absoluto, ¿Qué le diría ahora?, no quería herir los sentimientos de Shintaro por una estúpida pelea entre sus sentimientos, espera, ¡El también tenía la culpa!

-Kido… ¿Y-Y que dices?- dijo Shintaro esperando una respuesta por parte de la peliverde.

-Y-Yo…- La líder del Dan tartamudeo ante el ojinegro, el cual miraba a la líder de forma paciete, aunque el con un poco de tristeza dijo:

-E-Está bien si no quieres pero—

-No es eso es solo que- Kido pensó en lo que le iba a decirle a Shintaro, no podía dejar que la reputación de dura que tenía se desmoronara en cuestión de segundos, no después de todo en esfuerzo en cambiar esa actitud tímida y llorona.-

-Solo que…- Shintaro continuo esperando la frase de la peliverde

Kido tomó una bocanada de aire, tenía que ser sincera con él, no le podía mentir

-Lo siento Shintaro, aún no te puedo responder… L-La verdad es que estoy confundida entre dos personas, una de esas eres tú, pero la otra es…- Kido dudó en si continuaba o no, su reputación estaba a la mierda y no estaba segura si mencionaba a Kano o no, obviamente el pelinegro estaba impaciente y quería saber quién era el intruso en el corazón de la muchacha

-Kido…- el pelinegro tomó con su rostro sonrojado las manos de Tsubomi, causando que tuviera una sensación como si todos sus órganos juntos estuvieran jugando al corre que te pillo entre ellos.

-Me da igual quien es el "otro"- Kido miraba una cálida sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Kisaragi y tomó atención en las siguientes palabras:

- Te amo Tsubomi Kido y eso no va a cambiar por ahora y no me rendiré- Luego de esto, el Neet tomó cálidamente a Kido por la cintura y la besó tierna y adorablemente, dejando a la chica totalmente en shock, pero correspondió tímidamente el beso. Luego de un momento se separaron mirándose a los ojos con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, ambos con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Kido besó nuevamente a Shintaro, esta vez un poco más "amorosamente", haciendo que Shintaro se atontara, nunca espero que la chica lo besara, si su mente le estaba jugando una broma se tiraba un tiro en la cabeza, pero no, Tsubomi estaba abrazando por el cuello al Neet, haciéndolo sentir mariposas en su estómago.

Shintaro se abalanzó sobre la chica dejándola bajo el, besándola apasionadamente, los besos tiernos y adorables de hace unos momentos, se fueron a la mierda y ahora se encontraban uno sobre el otro mientras que Shintaro recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Tsubomi, amando cada curva delicada de la chica, haciendo que esta temblara ligeramente y una sensación electrizante recorriera el cuerpo de Tsubomi, haciendo que esta quedara completamente sumisa bajo las sensaciones que le otorgaba el pelinegro, y acariciaba el cabello de Shintaro.

Luego de un rato besándose y deleitando los labios de cada uno, ambos se separaron, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ambos, Shintaro miró la imagen más tierna que a presenciado en su vida, la chica se encontraba con su cabello ligeramente desordenado, su rostro completamente sonrojado y con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos, su poleron se encontraba desabrochado y una polera de pabilo subida hasta un poco más arriba de su torso, dejando ver un poco de su sostén, y su pantalón corto estaba con mucha suerte puesto en el cuerpo de ella, Shintaro sintió como su "amigo" se tensaba al encontrarse en esta situación y Kido no estaba mucho mejor, sentía una pequeña humedad entre sus piernas y un ligero cosquilleo en su parte baja, ella simplemente no lo podía creer, se había excitado simplemente por unas caricias por la parte de Shintaro, no se podía imaginar que pasaría si seguían más lejos

-K-Kido…no levantes la pierna- Shintaro dijo en un tono lujurioso, haciendo que Tsubomi se sonrojara más de lo que ya podía

-Shin..ta—Kido no termino de hablar porque el Neet empezó a acariciar el pecho de Kido haciendo que esta soltara pequeños suspiros y una sensación de excitación recorriera su ser, mientras que Shintaro besaba su cuello y acariciaba a Tsubomi, saboreando la suave esencia de ella.

-Kido ¿P-Puedo continuar?- Kido pensó un poco su respuesta, ¿Qué le decía al HikiNeet?, sus amigos aún se encontraban despiertos probablemente y de seguro no podría controlar su poder

-L-Lo siento Shintaro, los demás están despiertos y podrían escucharnos-dijo Kido mientras que se levantaba un poco del sillón

-T-Tienes razón- dijo Shintaro mientras se levantaba y dejaba que Tsubomi se sentara en el sofá y se empezara a arreglar la ropa que estaba desordenada

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un rato, Tsubomi se iba a ir a su cuarto, pero decidió darle unas palabras a Shintaro antes de irse

-Lo siento Shintaro, aún no lo puedo decidir- luego de esto Kido se metió corriendo a su cuarto, no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, estuvo a punto de tener "eso" con Shintaro, y su corazón estaba a mil por hora simplemente por un par de besos y unas caricias, ella lo quería negar, pero hubiera sido divertido si el pelinegro seguía, la chica no podía estar más confundida.

Puto amor

Puto Neet

Puto Kano

Puto suelo

Puta muralla

¡Putos todos!

Kido se recostó en su cama, aun procesando las escenas anteriores, las caricias, los besos, la cosa de Shintaro…espera ¡¿Qué!?, porque ella estaba pensando en su "miembro?, okey si Kido no muere de vieja, lo más seguro es que muera por querer saber la verdad, cada vez estaba más confundida, no podía ni cocinar sin dudar si estaba enamorada de Kano o Shintaro ¡Agh!

Kido poco después se quedó dormida, de alguna manera milagrosa, pero al fin y al cabo lo logró.

Ya había amanecido, aunque no fue una mañana de costumbre, normalmente Kido sería despertada por los rayos del sol, o la melodía de su despertador, pero esta vez fue distinto, ella no fue despertada ni más ni menos que un muy fuerte estruendo y unos gritos de sus amigos ¿pidiendo la revancha?, puede que el Dan no sea el grupo de amigos más común que exista pero no era normal escuchar eso desde temprano, como Kido tiene una paciencia enorme y como mamá dulce y adorable que es del Dan abrió la puerta con tanto cariño y amor y se aventuró con una cálida sonrisa a ver lo que pasaba en la sala…OKNO a quien engañamos Kido se fue con una cara de "_Les voy a sacar la mierda o todos los weones de la sala por despertarme_", de paso destruyó la puerta de su habitación y puede que digamos que no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos.

Obviamente si su humor hace un minuto antes de llegar a la puerta era una mierda imagínense que se hubiera sentido cuando llegó a la sala y vio a todos sus amigos con metralletas, pistolas, granadas, y torretas recargadas con globos de pintura y la sala un desastre y la cara de cada miembro del Dan con una expresión de "A la mierda la vida", bueno quien no pensaría eso si ves a Kido en la entraba de la sala con un aura asesina, probablemente llamarían a la policía por homicidio múltiple, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Kido sonrió de manera siniestra y agarró una P90 que se encontraba recargada y tirada en el piso y con aura maligna se acercó a el resto, provocando que estos se abrazaran entre si y lloraran por sus vidas.

-Ustedes se lo buscaron- Kido les disparo a cada uno en la frente haciendo que todos al mismo tiempo se agacharan y suplicaran por sus vidas diciendo al mismo tiempo "¡LO SENTIMOS DANCHOU!" y esta tuviera piedad sobre ello, aunque los mando a limpiar el desastre mientras que ella intentaba preparar el desayuno, por un momento ella suspiro de alegría, no se recordaba del momento dela noche ante- espera… ya lo recordó, casi terminó follando con Shintaro sobre el sofá de la sala, mierda, tenía una suerte enorme ya que ninguno de los miembros del Dan se dio cuenta, pero igual, si hubieran estado un momento más puede haber pasado algo más, quizás ella estaba siendo exagerada, pero sinceramente lo más probable es que ella tuviera el tema pegado durante todo la semana

-Etto…Danchou-san…- La voz de Momo interrumpió la mente y los pensamientos de Kido, pero a diferencia de otras veces las voz de la idol sonaba un tanto ¿tímida?

-¿Qué pasa Kisaragi?- dijo ella algo extrañada por el cambio de personalidad de repente de la rubia

-¿P-Puedes acompañarme a un lugar luego?, q-quisiera preguntarte algo luego- dijo Momo con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas

-P-Pues claro ¿Es algo grave?- preguntó la líder

-N-No etto… h-hablamos luego ¿okey?- Dijo Momo mientras que sonreía alegremente

-okey- dijo Kido mientras seguía preparando waffles

-Arigato Danchou-san!- dijo Momo mientras que abrazaba energéticamente a la danchou

-S-si- dijo ella mientras que aún se encontraba algo extrañada con el comportamiento de la idol

-Yay!- dijo tan energética como siempre ella para luego retirarse de la cocina

-Por cierto Danchou-San, arréglese para ir- dijo la idol para luego irse sin que antes la líder pudiera decir algo, aunque ella solo suspiro y dijo

-Supongo que está bien- luego de decir esto ella siguió cocinando

Ya con los waffles listos llamó a todos para que se sentaran en la mesa y comieran como los simios desesperados que eran.

Aunque el desayuno fue bastante " tranquilo", podía sentir la mirada de Shintaro sobre ella y unas miradas disimuladas por parte de Kano, aunque realmente no le tomó mucha importancia en realidad, lo que realmente le importaba era

¿De que tendría que hablar Kisaragi con ella?

_**Proximo capitulo:**_

_**-Kisaragi…no llores-**_

_**-Creo saber de quien hablas-**_

_**-Aya-nee-**_

_**-Callense pedazos de mierda sin vida-**_

_**-¡Dango!-**_

_**-SUELTAME-**_

_**-Eso duele-**_

_**-¿Satoshi?-**_

_**Y este fue el cap c:, como siempre espero que les allá gustado, aunque valga hongo describiendo "esas escenas" wshwshws, como siempre espero su review y cualquier opinión sea buena o mala me ayuda a mejorar mi forma de escritura c:**_

_**Aunque no me convenció del todo el cap espero que les allá gustado el ShinKido de hoy :P**_

_**Se despide MitsuNyanDesu**_


End file.
